Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kicking and/or punching apparatus and more specifically, to kicking bag designed to practice Olympic style taekwondo kicking and/or punching techniques including head shots.
Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering kicking bags but most do not simulate Olympic style or sport taekwondo kicking and/or punching techniques.